When They Cry Case
by shinshinjane
Summary: I've read a few crossovers of Detective Conan/Case Closed & Higurashi and I've decided to write my own. It was told that every citizens of the little town died due to a horrible gas exposing accident, and no one ever lives there anymore. But somehow there are people who living there alive and well. Can our favorite geniuses figure out the secrets of Hinamizawa? Cover art is mine.


_I own nothing and I love the Idea of crossovering these two great mystery, horror thriller & suspense animes of Detective Conan/Case Closed & Higurashi When they Cry._

* * *

It's been a week since Shinichi got his body back and telling Ran the truth about him, the Black Organization, and just how far that they can go in order to keep their doing's from going public. At first; Ran was in rage at Shinichi for lying to her for so long, but after understanding that it was the only way for him to protect her from getting killed if word get's out that he's still alive. They will kill him, and anyone else who is closest to him. So they decided to let this information sink in and plan on meeting each other in privet out of town, once everything cools down. But they aren't the only ones with a problem similar to theirs. In another town, Kaito told his long time childhood friend Aoko everything about the truth of Kaitou Kid, the death of his father, and the Men in Black. And just like Ran; Aoko was in rage at Kaito for being Kaitou Kid and making a fool out of her father. And just like Ran; Aoko understands Kaito reasons for keeping it a secret and lying to her only to protect her. And just like Ran; They give sometime to let this information sink in, and cool down for now.

Over that fallowing week, Ran and Aoko met each other on a market street then they soon started to hang out a lot together, and after a whole now they thought that it was time to get back together with their childhood friends so they both planed a meeting spot outside of town without any eyes or ears to listen in on their conversation. Saguru Hakuba was curious on what's been going on between Aoko and Kaito, and when the day came for them to talk out of town, he fallowed behind them. And in Osaka, Kazuha was concern for Ran and desisted to investigate too though Heiji tries his best to talk her out of it, but alas, once the mind is set on some kind of goal it's hard to get out of it. Heiji went even far to call Haibara as back up, so one can guess how it turned out.

The eight teens planed to meet at café in the countryside at the outskirts of Tokyo, And that was the day when Shinichi Kudo and Kaito Karuba first saw each other without being Conan or Kaitou KID. It was so strange for them to see how much similar resemblance they all had, on both the girls and the boys, despite the hair style and eye color they would or even could pass off as twin brothers and twin sisters.

And the look on Saguru Hakuba's face it was like he was going to have a heart attack or died of joy when he heard that Shinichi Kudo and Conan Edogawa are one and the same, it's the same for Kaito Karuba being Kaitou KID. It was as if Christmas came early for him, now if only he could tell the authorities about KID but when Haibara snaps at him for being an idiot to even think about telling the media. Hakuba never felt so ashamed and small in his entered life.

But the biggest outstanding surprise was the Men in Black and the Black Origination that both Kaito and Shinichi were fighting are the same enemy, and what their enemy wanted is a way to live forever by any means to become immortal. The FBI, CIA and the Japanese Intelligent agencies are already involved of taking 'Them' down, but there are still more members in that Origination hidden throughout the world. Even though Shinichi is back to his real former self he still can't be around Beika or in any other city towns same for Kaito chances are that 'they' would/could mistaken him for Shinichi, so it was decided that seven of them will transfer to a different school where there's less population and not a lot of press media to spread the word to the public.

It was a day later that the group went over names of some villages in the far countryside of Japan. There were many options to take; there was one that is mostly a farm and nature life village, a small village that was burn to the ground years back and then rebuild over the old village and there's an old town that had a strange history of accidently deaths for the past couple of years. But one village caught their eyes the most, a old news article from the mid 80's, it reads...

 ** **Tragedy strikes in Hinamizawa village!****

 ** **A peaceful festival turns deadly at night. Every year, for over the past four years, one person has been murdered, and another has gone missing on the evening of the Watanagashi Festival. In 1978, a man who was the director of a controversial decision to flood the village and making it into a dam was found cut into pieces. The assailant has not been found, but the leader of the village, the Sonozaki's, were against this decision and harassed the members of a family who was supporting for the dam to be made.****

 ** **The next year, the couple who supported the dam fell to their deaths, leaving behind their son and young daughter. The wife's body was never found.**** ****The next year, the other head of the village, the Furude, suffered the loss of the priest of the shrine. He died of a sudden illness, and his wife threw herself into a swamp not so far from their home. A suicide note was found there as well.****

 ** **Last year, a local housewife was found beaten to death. the culprit, a drug addict was thrown into prison, but he died the next day. The son of the deceased couple also disappeared as well.**** ****Most of the villagers believed that it was done by the wrath of Oyashiro's Curse. But one question remains; who will be the next victim of the shrine god's curse?****

Shinichi, Heiji, and Saguru both each shared the same look 'this could be a hoaxes.' although the girls, minus Haibara AKA Shiho Miyano, all thought that the curse could be real. But then Kaito explains that the curse could be real, and then told them about a witch he met and is attending the same school as him, Aoko and Saguru. That only made the girls freaked out even more and the rest of the guys to believes that he's just pulling their legs. But after saying the witch's name they had to believe him especially Aoko and Saguru. There's a lot of thing in this world that still hasn't been reveal and mysteries that haven't been salved yet.

So it was decided, Hinamizawa village will be their new school transfer destination while Haibara will stay in Beika to keep an eye out for any new information about 'them' making another move. It took sometime to pack up and sign the school's transfer papers, but it was all worth it. The seven teens set out to the train station to Hinamizawa the 'cursed' village.

* * *

 _I had this saved in the drafts for a long time so it's been a while now since then, but I am ready to get back into this story, along with any old stories I have in the waiting pile and any other new ones too._

 _The three villages that were mention in this chapter were reference to the anime and manga story of Wolf Children (Yuki and Ame), Shiki and Another._


End file.
